


Come Home With Me

by gmariam19 (gmariam)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Post-Battle of Exegol, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19
Summary: Poe leaves Finn and Rey with their newfound closeness to call his dad and tell him about the Battle of Exegol.“Stop making excuses.” Kes Dameron’s voice is almost stern. “Tell him, Poe. Talk to Finn.”Which is, of course, when Finn walks in.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Come Home With Me

Come Home With Me

The sky is clear, stars shining like beacons of hope across a galaxy now realizing its freedom. They gently illuminate the jungle clearing on Ajan Kloss, where the bonfires have died down as the victorious revelers slowly return to their ships, some to fly home, others to rest after the long and difficult battle. The sounds of the jungle mingle with the quiet murmuring of those few awake, whether they are still celebrating or still mourning. It is a peaceful scene, touched with sadness, and yet Poe feels a heaviness settle around him as he sits beside the embers.

He lets his gaze sink from the stars to the ground, to this ragtag group of rebels who somehow took down an empire. He's exhausted, but sleep eludes him. His arm throbs, and his mind is both numb and yet too busy to rest, as images of the last few days drift across his vision, pulling him back from the edges of sleep. He searches for familiar faces, but most are tucked away somewhere, crashing wherever there's a place for them.

Finn and Rey are on the opposite on the clearing, leaning against a log and gazing up at the stars. Talking, smiling, sitting close with legs touching. Finn looks tired, but relieved. Happy. Rey seems more thoughtful. Finn probably told her that thing he wanted to tell her, that he couldn't say in front of Poe. It stings, the secrets. Especially because it seems so obvious: what else would a dying man want to confess other than his deepest feelings? Poe's happy for them, he is, but wonders why Finn couldn't say it in front of him. Or why Finn couldn't tell Poe how he felt about Rey in the first place.

He wonders if Finn and Rey will stay now that the fight is over, or if they will leave because Leia is gone and there is nothing else keeping them there anymore. Certainly not Poe. They've fought hard since falling into the Resistance, and they deserve the peace of a life free from the First Order, the harsh solitude of Jakku. He half wishes he could go with them, or even go home now that they've won, but he has too much to do, for Leia and all the others they fought for. Victory feels almost as overwhelming as defeat—and even more lonely.

Sitting up with a sigh, Poe turns and finds Chewie is still sitting with him, though he seems as tired and dazed as everyone else. Poe stands, touches the Wookie on the shoulder.

"You all right, pal?" he asks softly, and Chewie glances up at him, nods. "Right, as good as any of us after all that. Look, I hate to ask, but…can I use the _Falcon_ to make a holocall? I should let my dad know…" He swallows the words, shrugs. "Well, everything." Leia. Snap. So many others. It's over, but the price was high. It's not a conversation he wants to have, as if telling his father the cost of victory will suddenly make it real, and the world will come crashing down around him.

Chewie tells him it's fine, even offers to let him and Finn bunk on the _Falcon_ since they lost the _Tantive IV_. Poe shakes his head. "Nah, I'll grab a tent or something," he says. "I'm sure Finn and Rey will want to…well…" He trails off again with another shrug as Chewie watches the pair and wonders what they're talking about. "Probably that thing from Pasaana. And it's fine. I'm happy for them. I do want to call my dad, though." He hurries away, leaving the clearing and Chewbacca and any more questions behind.

Ducking through the ships parked haphazardly anywhere and everywhere, not to mention groups of fighters spread out wherever there is an open space, he finally comes to the _Falcon_. He is looking forward to the time alone, only to find all the droids together in the main hold. If he didn't know better, he would think they were having their own party, and they all stop and turn toward him with a vaguely guilty look. BB-8 warbles in immediate concern, echoed by D-O. Poe rubs his face, tries to look and feel more awake.

"I'm good, buddy," he tells the little droid. "Just tired. I'm going to call my dad and then find a place to crash." A trilled question makes him smile. "It's okay, you can stay here. I'll be fine." He continues to the cockpit before the astromech can protest or follow, shuts the door behind him. Leaning back against it, he squeezes his eyes shut and contemplates locking it and curling up to sleep in a corner. But it's not his ship, and he does want to talk to his dad.

Deep breaths calm him down, though he's not sure why his heart is suddenly pounding. Exhaustion? Grief? Nerves? He settles down into the pilot's seat and activates the holocom unit, typing in the code for his father's receiver. It was unusual for a private citizen to keep one in their home on Yavin IV, but Poe had saved up enough credits after defecting to make sure his father could stay in touch with both his wayward son and the broader news of the fight against the First Order.

He's not sure what time it is on Yavin IV, and he's too tired to work it out. Hoping his dad isn't sleeping or working outside, Poe waits for the transmission to go through and connect. When his dad appears as a tiny blue hologram before him, Poe breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes, slumping in the chair and feeling his energy drain completely.

"Poe?" asks the familiar voice, lightyears away but still perfectly recognizable as his father. Poe nods, swallows, and tries to sit up straighter.

"Hey, dad," he says. His voice cracks, and he hates it. Eyes closed, he forces a smile on his face, but it's too late. His father is already leaning closer to the projection, frowning.

"What's wrong, son? What's happened? The Holonet's not had nearly enough updates."

"It's over," Poe breathes out, and it's no use. He ducks his head and his shoulders start to shake, halfway between a laugh and a sob. "It's over, dad. We did it. We beat 'em."

"And you made it," his dad whispers, hand to moving to his mouth. "Thank god. You're all right?"

"I'm fine, dad," Poe tells him, but his father shakes his head.

"You don't sound good." He leans forward again. "And you don't look good. Your arm is in a sling. What happened?"

"Got shot." Poe laughs as he adds, "On a Star Destroyer."

There is silence. He glances up to find his dad pressing his lips tight together. He pulls up a chair, sits down in front of his holocom unit. "Tell me everything, Poe. I'm not going to pull it out of you piece by piece, so start talking." His shoulders slump and he sighs. "If you can. Kriff, Poe, I've been so worried—I don't mean to yell at you."

"I know," Poe says quietly. "And I'll tell you everything, but I have to…you should know…only I don't know how…" He can't do it. He can't say it—telling his father makes it all too real, and there is still a part of Poe that wants to believe it's not. That all those he lost will be there when he leaves the ship. That Leia will be sitting on a log, smiling as she watches Snap and Karé dance under the stars, as she congratulates Nien, as Kallie runs over and hugs Vanik, as—

"Who did you lose, son?" his father asks quietly.

"Too many, dad," Poe whispers. "Too many."

"Finn?" Kes asks, and Poe looks up sharply.

"Dad—"

"Poe, I know how much he means to you. And the Jedi girl. Did they make it?"

Poe wipes his eyes, smiles. "Yeah dad, they made it. They were brilliant."

His father nods, his shoulders relaxing. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry about—"

"Snap," Poe blurts. "Snap's gone. Just like that. I've been flying with him for years, and now…now he's gone. And Nien. Kriff dad, I'm so sorry about Nien."

Kes is silent, head bowed. When he looks up, his eyes are bright but fierce. "You have nothing to apologize for, Poe! I know how this works. I know it's not your fault. Not Nien, and not Snap." His voice softens. "I'm so sorry about Temmin. Norra's going to be devastated."

Poe sniffs, wipes his nose on his sleeve. "Dad, she was here! Her and Wedge, they were with Lando, and seeing them after…it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And Karé…she watched it happen. They're with her now." He's checked on her several times already, and the dead look in her eyes will haunt him forever. He bows his head again, chest heaving as he thinks of Snap, sucks in a gasping breath because he hasn't told his father the worst of it. Doesn't know if he can.

"Poe, I know you don't want to hear this, but it's going to be—"

"Leia's gone," Poe interrupts before Kes Dameron can finish with empty words Poe's not ready to hear yet. "We lost her. She's…she's dead. And Ben, not that he matters. But Leia…she died before it even started. She never even saw us win."

"Oh, Poe." The breath goes out from his father, and Poe can see the tears on the other man's face even through the holo connection. "I can't imagine how hard it must be right now. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, it's been hard," Poe laughs through his tears. "Because she—"

There is a knock on the cockpit door. "General?" C3-PO enters, stops immediately when he sees Poe talking to his father. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt, General."

"General?" asks Poe's father. Poe holds up a hand and turns to the droid.

"I'm a bit busy now, Threepio. Can it wait?"

The droid pauses, nods his head once. "Yes, sir. I believe it can."

"Thank you," Poe tells him dryly. "I'll be sure to find you when I'm done."

"I will be in the main cabin with the others, General." He turns to leave, and Poe calls after him.

"Don't forget the door, Threepio. And no more interruptions."

"Of course, sir. And of course not, sir." He leaves, the door whooshing shut behind him. Once again Poe contemplates locking it, turns to his father with a sheepish expression on his face. Kes Dameron is waiting patiently, eyebrows raised in question.

"You're a general now?" Kes asks, voice serious but a smile pulling at his lips.

"Well, yeah…I guess." Poe shrugs, rubs at his tired eyes. "Leia made me acting general before she died. No idea why…could've been anyone."

"She wanted it to be you," Kes tells him sharply. "Because she trusted you. Because she's been preparing you for a while now. You know that. So trust in her. She knew what she was doing."

"I hope I do," Poe grumbles, then sits up straighter. "But at least I'm not doing this on my own. I made Finn my co-general."

This time Kes actually smirks. "Oh, really?"

"Not like that, dad."

"Not like what?" Kes holds out his hands in mock innocence. "I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to, I can see it in your face." Poe gazes out past the hologram, into the forest where somewhere, Finn and Rey are sitting, enjoying their new closeness. And he's sad for his own future, because he'd hoped for something more with Finn, but so glad for two people who desperately deserve happiness. "Kriff, dad, you should have seen him. He led a ground assault on a Star Destroyer! With a cavalry! And when it all went wrong, he came up with a new plan and got it done—destroyed the beacon that was controlling every Star Destroyer there. Once Finn took it out, they didn't have a chance. It was amazing." Poe tries not to think of those harrowing moments when he saw Finn and Jannah hanging from the side of the Destroyer, before the _Falcon_ scooped them up.

"I see," says his father, nodding sagely. "It does sound amazing. So when are you going to tell him?" his dad asks quietly, seriously. Poe shakes his head, knows he can't lie to his dad but he's going to try anyway.

"Tell him what?" The false cheer in his voice gives it all away, and Poe holds back a cringe as he dad crosses his arms over his chest, cocks his head in that way he's had since Poe was ten and tried lying about the Force tree in their yard. "Dad…"

"Poe, the war is over. You don't have to wait anymore. Besides, your mom and I didn't wait."

They hadn't waited until the war was over, which had left Poe alone as a baby, raised by his grandfather. Not that Poe wanted children any time soon, but the thought of leaving behind someone he loved, or losing them, was not something he'd wanted to think about, before. Not when the next day, the next battle, could mean capture or death. But now…

"I know dad, I've heard the stories." Poe sighs. "And you're right, the war is over, but you know as well as I do that there's a lot of hard work to be done even after it ends. There're still going to be pockets of the First Order holding out, putting up a fight, and I can't leave the New Republic to—"

"To what, son?" his father demands. "Think of yourself and your own happiness for once? Of your future? You and Finn can work with the New Republic _together_ , you know. Side by side."

"It's not that simple," Poe grinds out. "It's complicated." _There's someone else,_ he doesn't say, because it's yet another thing that becomes all too real once the words are spoken and shared.

"Stop making excuses." Kes Dameron's voice is almost stern. "Before that ring around your neck chokes you. Tell him, Poe. Talk to Finn."

The door slides open behind him, and Poe whirls in the pilot's seat, eyes wide as his heart drops because _of course_ it's Finn. Did he hear any of that? What's he even doing there? Where is—

"Tell me what?" Finn asks, sounding both curious and concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Kriffing hell," Poe mutters, turning back to his father. "Thanks a lot, dad."

And his father, the old bastard, is grinning. "Perfect timing! I'll leave you two to talk."

"No, no," Poe says, leaning forward in alarm. "It's fine, don't go, I need to–"

"I know you have a lot to do," his father continues, Poe's protests falling on deaf ears. "But come home soon. You need a break. Trust me. I remember the feeling."

Poe blows out a long, slow breath. "I know you do," he says quietly. "And you're probably right. I'll see what I can manage."

"Soon, Poe," his father says. "Before you collapse from exhaustion. And bring some company. I'd love to visit with someone besides you and BB-8."

"Um," Poe tries not to glance back at Finn since the implication is clear. "We'll see about that."

"Well, I can always issue my own invitations," Kes offers, too cheerfully, and when did his father turn into such a scheming matchmaker? Poe rolls his eyes, leans forward to disconnect the call.

"Don't even think about it, dad. I'm fully capable of issuing my own."

"Then make sure you do." It's a strange standoff, and Poe can practically feel Finn's eyes boring curiously into the back of his head.

"It was good to talk to you, dad," Poe manages, suddenly choking up again. "I'll call again soon."

"I'm proud of you, Poe. General Dameron." He smiles, reaching out as if to touch his son on the shoulder. "Never forget that."

"I love you too, dad. Dameron out." His dad offers a small salute, and as the connection shuts down, Poe flops back in his chair, even more exhausted than he was when he walked in—physically and emotionally. He hears Finn shuffle behind him but is too worn out to turn around and say anything. Maybe if he's lucky Finn will walk away.

Apparently, he's only lucky in his own ship.

"Mind if I sit?" Finn asks, voice quiet but firm, like he's going to sit down even if Poe says no. Which probably means he heard everything and wants to talk about it, and Poe is not mentally prepared to go there. Maybe ever.

"Pull up a chair, buddy," he says, trying to sound upbeat but clearly failing when Finn gives him that expression he has when he knows Poe is lying to him. It's remarkably similar to the look he just got from his dad.

"So what was that all about?" Finn asks. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Poe tells him. He doesn't turn, stares straight ahead, pulling one knee up on the chair and tapping his foot. It's a nervous habit, but he's too tired to worry about it. "I told my dad about Snap and Leia. He knew Nien, too, from the Rebellion. It was hard." He rests his chin against his knee. "Really hard."

"Oh." Finn sounds regretful, and Poe senses him pull away, glances up to find him leaning back in his chair. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"No, it's fine. He needed to know, and I wanted to tell him." They are silent for a long moment, until Poe hates it enough to clear his throat and turn his chair toward Finn, force himself to move on. "You doing okay? It's been a rough few days, after all."

"It really has," Finn agrees, but then he smiles. "We won, though. There's that."

"There's that." More silence, like they've lost the ability to communicate in more than a sentence or two at a time. Poe leans his head back, closes his eyes. He could fall asleep right then and there.

"So what did your dad want you to tell me?" Finn asks, and he sounds hesitant. Poe sits with it for a moment, trying to figure out what to say since he's clearly not going to say what his dad thinks he should.

"Finn," he starts, and ends up blanking out, flailing his hands a little. Finn huffs out a small laugh.

"Look, whatever it is, it's okay. I have something to tell you too, something I hope won't…" This time Finn trails off without finishing, frowning as he turns away. Poe finishes for him.

"Won't change everything?" he suggests. Poe knows, as sure as anything, that whatever Finn tells him won't change a thing. Except for Poe's feelings of course—he'll have to get over them, move on from his own. And he can. He will. But if Poe were to tell Finn all the things he's wanted to say for a while now…well, it would be much harder to maintain any sort of normal friendship. It would change everything.

"Yes," Finn whispers. "I don't want things to change…well, I want some things to change, but not in a bad way, because I…"

They are clearly struggling with finishing their thoughts. Poe's not sure if it's exhaustion or if their thoughts are completely messed up and simply nods in agreement. He can sense Finn working himself up to speak again.

"So, do you want to go first?" he asks. "Because you might not want to talk to me if I do."

"That bad, huh?" Poe jokes. Finn flinches, which makes Poe feel bad, that Finn still can't tell him, still doesn't feel comfortable. He takes a deep breath, sits up straighter, and says the first thing that comes to mind, to set Finn at ease. "I'll go first then. I'm proud of you."

Finn narrows his eyes. "Uh, thanks," he says. Then, "That's not what you were actually going to say, is it?"

Poe offers a sharp laugh in reply. "Not exactly, but _you_ might not want to talk to _me_ if I did. But it's true, though. Unbelievably true—you were amazing out there."

"So were you, General," Finn replies with a warm smile that Poe can't help but return.

"General."

Silence settles once more, but it is less awkward this time. Poe wonders if they might make it out of this after all, until Finn speaks. "Look, Poe, I feel bad about keeping secrets, about that thing on Pasaana. I should have told you, but I wanted to be sure. Because it's all so new to me, you know? I still can't believe it, and—"

"I know," Poe interrupts. "You don't have to say anything else. I get it, I do. And it's good. It's all good." Or it will be, eventually. Poe is not so shallow to hold it against Finn or Rey—they're two of his closest friends. He's happy for them. Disappointed for himself, but he's got a lot of work to do anyway, and a relationship probably isn't the best idea now, no matter what his dad says.

"Oh." Finn seems speechless again, frowns at the control console, fiddles with something before turning to Poe. "Really? You knew? And you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Poe asks. "And it makes sense, that you wanted to tell Rey first. She should, uh, definitely know."

Finn nods slowly, as if he still doesn't believe Poe's words. "Yeah, only she kind of already knew. At least, she wasn't surprised. We already talked a little about training."

Poe frowns, wondering if training is some sort of euphemism. Finn sees him and leans forward, wide-eyed as he lays a hand on Poe's knee. "But don't worry, I'm still sticking around, still going to be your co-general. Because I get that we're not done here—there's a lot to do. But when things slow down, Rey said she'd show me some things."

Poe almost chokes at the casual way Finn is referring to something Poe would rather not hear about. "Training?" he asks. "Is that what you kids call it now?" He feels old, out of touch.

"What we call it—that's what it is. Poe, what are you talking about?"

Poe shakes his head, dizzy with confusion. "That depends. What are _you_ talking about?"

"Rey's going to show me some of the things she's learned about the Force—lifting stuff, Force-pushes, lightsaber work, probably some meditation although that sounds boring—"

"Hang on." Poe waves his hands, stops the conversation. "The Force? Lightsabers? Finn, what's going on?"

Finn tilts his head to the side, studies Poe until he's ready to squirm under the scrutiny. Then Finn nods, like he understands. "I'm Force-sensitive. What did _you_ think I was talking about?"

Poe stares.

"Poe?" Finn waves his hand in front of Poe's face, sits back, and gives him that look again. "Seriously. What did you think I was going to say?"

Poe literally pinches himself to snap out of it. Scrambles for coherent words. "Uh. Wow. Of course you are. Force-sensitive. That's…that's what it was...back there. Of course."

"Poe…"

"I need to go. I should check on…something." Poe stands, trips over the pilot's seat. He needs to get out because he is simply too tired to figure out what's going on, other than Finn being Force-sensitive. A Jedi. Unfortunately, Finn stands with him and catches his elbow, stops him from stumbling from the cockpit.

"Wait, Poe…you're not leaving because you're upset, are you?" His eyes are sad. "Because I don't want _this_ to change anything. I'm still _me_." The implication is clear, that Poe is fleeing because he's scared. He's not.

"I know, buddy," Poe says, squeezing Finn's upper arm, trying to reassure the other man as best as he can that he's not afraid. "I'm not upset, I promise. I think it's amazing." A nervous laugh escapes. "But I was not expecting something like that."

"What were you expecting?" Of course Finn asks, when Poe is clearly not going to confess what he thought Finn was keeping from him. Because that's embarrassing. And it might still be true, after all.

"Hang on," says Finn, eyeing Poe in that way he has when he's figuring something out. "You didn't think that I was going to say…that Rey…that me and Rey…" He seems as flustered as Poe is now.

"Nope, no, not at all," says Poe, shaking his head a little too hard. "I definitely didn't think that."

"You totally did."

"I didn't." Poe pulls himself up straight, steps away. "And if I did and you are, it's fine. Whatever's going on, I'm happy for you."

"I'm Force-sensitive," says Finn. "That's what's going on. Nothing else." He seems closer than before. Poe backs up again.

"I know." He pauses. "Now."

"And Rey is going to train me. Because she's a Jedi and one of my best friends." Finn steps forward again, and Poe steps back, until he is almost pressed into the corner of the cockpit, sling across his chest like a useless shield.

"I know that, too."

"So are you," Finn murmurs, his voice suddenly lower, quiet. "One of my best friends, but also more." He's staring at Poe's lips. Poe frowns.

"Thanks, pal, I feel the—"

Finn presses his lips to Poe's, closes his eyes and slides his tongue between Poe's teeth. Poe gasps in surprise before he melts into it, hears himself groan as his good arm starts to move without even thinking about it, coming up to pull Finn closer, until—

"Wait, wait," he gasps, his hand landing on Finn's chest instead. "Kriffing hell, Finn, what's going on?"

Finn raises an eyebrow. "I thought we were kissing?"

"You kiss all your friends like that?" Poe's voice sounds too high, and he takes a breath to lower it.

"Only you," Finn replies.

"Seriously?" Poe swallows thickly, ducks his head down because what the hell is happening?

Finn tilts his chin up, though, and Poe can't look away from what he sees in Finn's eyes.

"Poe, the war is over. Can we stop dancing around this now?"

"The war is over," Poe repeats, trying to break out of the daze, "but there is still so much to do."

"Then we can do it together now!" Finn exclaims, then inexplicably backs away, leaving too much cold, open space between them. "Or am I wrong about this?"

Poe's mouth opens and closes a few times before he finds the right words. "You're not wrong, Finn. You…this…I'm just trying to wrap my head around it actually happening." He's still not convinced he won't wake up in his X-wing from this perfect dream, with a hangover and a raging hard-on.

"Why?"

"Because of the war," Poe admits. "Because it's been so long, and I didn't think you were interested. I mean, sometimes, but then…" He shakes his head again. "Seriously? You know this could be—"

Finn kisses him again. "Incredible? Amazing?"

"I was going to say a kriffing disaster, but…" Poe sighs, because he wants it so badly. "Also that. Are you sure about this?"

"It's not going to be a disaster, so yeah, I'm sure. What about you? Are you sure?"

Poe nods, grins, tries desperately to pull it together. "I've been thinking about this for months, Finn. I'm more sure of this than anything else that's happened since I joined the Resistance."

The left side of Finn's mouth quirks up. "And that's what your dad wanted you to tell me?"

"Something like that," Poe murmurs, and he kisses Finn once more, immediately caught up in the perfect sensation of the other man's lips against his, Finn's arms wrapped around him, their bodies pressed together, close and warm. He always (and frequently) imagined it would be good, but it's more than that: it feels right, like something he could spend the rest of his life exploring and enjoying.

The thought of a real future together sends a thrill through Poe's entire body, and he pulls Finn even closer, holds him tighter, his free hand roaming down the other man's arms to his waist, up his back to his shoulders, to his jaw, cupping his face, with soft kisses trailed up and down his neck. Which is apparently a thing for Finn, because the sound he makes is _gorgeous_ as he dives back into a searing kiss, and they stagger out of the corner, toward the pilot's chair.

Finn pulls Poe's shirt from his pants, warm hands running up his sides as Poe leans back against the console and Finn chases him for more. He untangles himself from the sling and flings it away, lets his own hands trail up and down Finn's back, until they settle on his ass, and Finn stumbles, falling forward against Poe. He groans as he feels a lever poke into his back and Finn's cock press against his front. Wondering how far they can take it in the cockpit of someone else's ship, Poe's increasingly desperate thoughts are interrupted by a loud beep from the console behind him.

Poe ignores it. They're grounded, they're safe. If someone's trying to reach them, they can wait, because for once, he's doing what his dad said and putting his own happiness first instead of—

"I see you told him!" says Kes Dameron., laughing heartily from the holocom unit. Poe springs away from Finn, stands and turns toward where his dad is grinning broadly in blue. "That was quick!"

"Dad!" Poe moans. "What the hell?"

"You called me," Kes points out. "Although I'm assuming you didn't mean to. Distracted?"

"Yes, sir," Poe murmurs. He runs a hand through his hair, can feel the heat from his face. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," his dad replies. "I remember how cramped that cockpit is."

"You—wait, what?" Poe stares, hoping his dad doesn't mean what Poe thinks he means. Because that…that is not something he needs to know.

"Nice to see you, Finn," Kes calls, offering a small wave. "You two look good together, you know."

"Er, thank you, sir," Finn murmurs. "I can leave if you want to talk," he adds to Poe. He clearly wants to escape. Poe grabs his hand and holds tight.

"No need to run," Kes laughs again. "But not only do you look good together, you also look exhausted. Come visit, both of you. I'll cook you a real meal and everything."

"Dad," Poe says, but he's more tempted than ever by the idea of spending time alone with Finn now. And seeing his dad, of course. Still, he has to put up the token protest. "We can't, not now, we still have to—"

"Come home, Poe. You saved the galaxy _again._ Take a break before you start putting it back together." He holds up his hand. "And on that thought, I'll leave you to your own celebrations." He smirks and signs off, and Poe swears when he makes it back to Yavin, he's going to—

"Poe?" Finn interrupts. "Is your dad always that, uh…"

"No," Poe replies, running a hand over his face. "And apparently yes. Kriff, that was embarrassing." He glances at Finn, and there's something about the expression on his face…they stare at one another for a brief moment before they both burst out laughing.

When Poe finally catches his breath, he holds out his hand. Finn raises an eyebrow, but takes it, and Poe pulls him close, ignoring the soreness in his injured arm as he holds tightly to the other man's waist.

"I'm not sure when I'll ever be able to face my dad again after that, but when I am…he did invite us both out there. To Yavin IV."

"And you're okay with that?" Finn asks. "After he caught you making out on the _Millennium Falcon?"_

"Oh, he's caught me at far worse." Poe grins at the surprise on Finn's face. "But he's also right, so I'm following through. Issuing the invitation."

"For your dad or for you?"

"For me." Deep breath. "Would you like to come home with me?" Finn starts to smile, and Poe continues before the moment devolves into something too intense. "And for my dad. You heard him—he's sick of me and BB-8 coming by. At least you can hear some new stories."

Finn nods, pretending to be thoughtful. "Can I tell him about that time on Anoat—"

"No."

"Or when we—"

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to say." Finn is clearly trying not to laugh. Poe can't help but stare at how beautiful he is when he's happy. Finn notices immediately. "Hey, stop looking at me like that. We're not done here. If you're serious, when can we go?"

Poe feels like he's going to burst with happiness, that Finn wants to go home with him. He's not sure why he's surprised, but he's so relieved and excited, that Finn truly wants to do this. To be together now that the war is over. He leans forward and kisses Finn, long and slow, before pulling back with a happy sigh.

"I could do that all night," he murmurs, then shakes his head, trying to focus. "As for going home, we should probably see what's next here—what's left of the First Order, what the New Republic needs from…what?"

"We won, Poe," Finn tells him. "I'm not letting them tell me what to do now that we won it for them."

"Okay." Poe nods, because he gets it, he does. Though he's not quite as confident in his role as General yet to feel comfortable standing up to the New Republic, Finn is right: they won. They kept fighting, and they saved the galaxy. Maybe they know what they're doing after all. And he could do anything with Finn by his side.

"Okay," he says again. "Then we don't let them tell us what to do, we figure it out ourselves. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," Finn tells him. "Because I have some ideas."

Poe smiles, his heart swelling with pride. "I have a few myself. So we're keeping the titles, then?"

"Oh, we are definitely keeping the titles." Finn leans in close, warm breath tickling Poe's ear and sending shivers down his spine. " _General_." The inflection is clear, if the look on Finn's face didn't already spell it out.

"I see what you mean, _General_ ," Poe murmurs back, and is rewarded when Finn's eyes widen slightly.

"Maybe we should find somewhere else to talk," Finn suggests with a sly grin. "So we don't end up calling your dad again. He did tell us to celebrate, after all."

Poe laughs through his nose. "No, I do not want him comming in on anything after that." He pauses. "Especially if you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking when it comes to celebrating."

Finn pretends to think about it. "I was thinking I could use about twelve hours of sleep."

"Perfect!" Poe laughs, because it does sound like a good idea, and he'd be happy to sleep by Finn's side, maybe forever. "Not sure where, though."

"Chewie said we could bunk here on the Falcon," Finn tells him. "Take the number two hold."

Poe narrows his eyes. "We as in…"

"Me and you," Finn tells him. "He's pretty smart, you know. He figured it out right away."

"Figured what out?"

"What I was coming to see you about. He said he mentioned it to you earlier, staying on the _Falcon_ , but that you assumed me and Rey would want it." Finn shakes his head. "It didn't make sense at the time. I can't believe you thought that."

Poe shrugs, only slightly embarrassed about it now that he's pretty sure there's not as much to worry about after Finn's very convincing first kiss. "You can't blame a guy for thinking it," he says. "Because most people make very different confessions when they're about to die."

"Well, I'm not most people," Finn says. He tilts his head toward the door, and Poe nods, leading the way out. He almost trips over BB-8, who whistles a shrill question that makes him and Finn exchange a look.

"Yeah buddy, we're okay. We're not fighting, why would you think that?" The answer is both innocent and understandable, and Poe shakes his head at his droid's concern. He crouches down to BB-8's level and places a hand on his dome. "I know we've had our moments the last few days, but you've seen that before. And I think we figured it out. We're good." He stands up and turns to Finn, takes his hand again. "Really good."

BB-8 swivels between them, then makes a low 'oooooooo' sound and spins around, trilling happily. Poe laughs at his droid's enthusiasm. "No more secrets," he says. "Tell anyone who asks that we're claiming the number two hold, and we're going to sleep for at least half a day."

The little astromech promises to tell everyone—which means the entire Resistance will know within a few hours. BB-8 hurries away to the main hold, while Finn and Poe turn the other way. Poe stops them outside the number two hold door.

"We really gonna do this?" he asks, holding Finn's hand to his chest, thumbing caressing Finn's palm. "Because we—"

Finn pulls him inside, shaking his head as he shuts the door. He glances around and finds a large pile of blankets in the corner, almost like someone left them out for them, then starts setting them down on the floor. "We're gonna do this," Finn says. "Starting with that twelve-hour nap."

"Oh." Not the answer he was expecting, Poe watches him for a moment, then scrambles to help. It reminds him of the days after Crait, when even more of them were crammed on the _Falcon_ , literally sleeping in the corridors. This is much better though—they have blankets, and some privacy, and each other.

Finn kicks off his boots and lays down, and Poe quickly joins him, finding that yes, he could definitely sleep for half a day. He settles down on his side, facing Finn with a smile, content with simply being together, his eyes slipping closed almost immediately…until Finn moves closer, his hand coming up to caress Poe's face.

"You were amazing out there too, you know," he murmurs. "Leia would be proud. _I'm_ proud." Poe smiles sleepily as Finn leans forward to kiss him. "And I can't wait to go home with you."

They leisurely explore one another, kissing slowly, taking their time as eager fingers caress bare skin under the shared blankets. Eventually they slow and stop, foreheads pressed close, hands resting on hips, feet tangled together. Outside the ship, the stars continue to shine down with hope as they finally drift to sleep, dreaming of love, and loss, and of home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are so many of these post-Exegol stories for Finn and Poe, but this came to me so clearly I had to write it. So thank you for reading another one!


End file.
